


Heart

by Gumilandia



Series: It was meant to be [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, M/M, My sweet child, mostly Aisha feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumilandia/pseuds/Gumilandia
Summary: Some things suddenly made sense to him. “That’s why you didn’t talk. You just didn’t care.”





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Shortie here is a sorta companion piece to "Hush". I just had to get the Eesh death feels out of me.

                They broke a chair, shattered a couple lamps, Koa had glass scratches across his cheek, Johnny’s brow was getting purple. And yet, they were still going at it.

                „Get the fuck out!” Johnny pointed at the stairs. He was fuming, as every inch of his body trembled. Though he wasn’t sure why it did. Was it anger? Pain? Fear?

                „What? Oh, so now you tell me to get out, when I forced you to face the fucking problem?” Kekoa stepped closer to him, his already intimidating posture seemingly getting bigger. “You’re a coward Johnny. I told you, I know how you feel, I _want_ to help you, and all you do is deny that you need that help!”

                “Great! Then give up finally, and leave me fucking be! What do you know about loss anyway?” Johnny turned around to face his friend, or at least tried to, drunken mist clouding his mind. He took a step back and bumped against the table. That was a mistake.

                Kekoa lunged forward, towering over Gat, and pinned his wrists to the table in a bruising grip. “What do I know? What do I fucking know?!” He punctuated every phrase by shaking Johnny around. "I watched my sister get stabbed to death by our own stepfather.” _His eyes were filled with pure hatred._ “I watched my mother get shot and tossed off a cliff onto the fucking rocks.” _His muscles strained out of anger._ “I retrieved their bodies myself and burned them on the beach, because I couldn’t afford a funeral.” _His heart raced to keep up with the pain._ “Then I tried to hunt the bastard down and tear him limb from goddamn limb, but you know what? I couldn’t find him!” He started shaking, his hold on Johnny’s hands loosening, shoulders lowering with each breath. “I… I couldn’t find him. He was gone. Just- gone. Nobody saw him, nobody heard of him. Not even the Saints.” Koa let stunned Johnny go. He felt his chin tremble when unwanted tears threatened to fall. “So don’t tell me I don’t know about loss, Johnny. Because I do know. Maybe even more than you…”

                Johnny looked into the sad, grey eyes slightly above him. Some things suddenly made sense to him. “That’s why you didn’t talk. You just didn’t care.”

                Kekoa nodded slowly. “I didn’t care, I didn’t want to. I thought that maybe in a while he’d turn up somewhere, and tried not to blow my cover, but… Well, he didn’t.” He stepped away, to let Johnny stand up properly. “Then I was in a coma, then I had to pull the Saints out of all this shit, and now… Now I have you to take care of, just like you took care of me when I was at my lowest.”

                It’s been a while since Johnny heard such sincerity, since someone treated him less like an icon, and more like a human being. Aside from Aisha that is. His beloved Aisha, who was… Was…

                “She’s… She’s gone, boss.” His voice, so loud and confident minutes ago, was barely a broken whisper now.

                “I know Johnny,” Kekoa put a hand on his neck, raising his chin with his thumb. “And I know it’s not much, but I can stay with you tonight, and tomorrow, and as long as you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, or…”

                Johnny huffed out a teary, little laugh, “you won’t leave me alone, huh.”

                “Never.”


End file.
